


A Good Prospect

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [2]
Category: To Serve Them All My Days - R. F. Delderfield
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Algy Herries has given up high standards for the duration.
Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/68915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	A Good Prospect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mk_tortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_tortie/gifts).



Algy Herries had developed a fine insouciance when it came to appointments since the War began. As long as visitors to Bamfylde managed to arrive on the right day, he’d not find them dilatory. Powlett-Jones had made better time than some, though the effort, or embarrassment, had the color high on his cheeks. Best to put the blame elsewhere and get ensconced in the study, Algy decided. It would be much harder for the lad to bolt once he had a cup of tea in his hand. Algy wasn’t taking a chance on losing a potential teacher. Not this time.


End file.
